Wild Side
by Rytsar
Summary: UA. Cansada de una vida tranquila y tratando de encontrar otro camino, Marín decide escapar con su novio del pequeño pueblo de Arizona que la vio nacer hacia el atractivo Los Ángeles; después de todo, son los años ochenta, ¿qué podría salir mal?


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**.

El Sol todavía no salía, todo estaba en silencio y parecería que eso continuaría por unas cuantas horas más. Había llegado la hora, ella lo sabía; llevaba planeando toda una semana ese momento, el momento donde su vida cambiaría para siempre. Salió de su habitación y bajó con cuidado las escaleras, en silencio, tratando de que sus padres no se percataran de lo que estaba por hacer. ¿Era una estupidez? Probablemente, pero en ese momento, con un corazón ardiendo en deseo, eso no importaba.

Huir de casa no era necesario. Era la hija prodiga de un matrimonio relativamente estable, hermana mayor de una pequeña niña de nueve años, y menor de un joven de veintitrés que trataba de dedicarse a lo mismo que se dedicaba la familia desde hacia más de cincuenta años: el campo. La falta de amor entre sus padres se complementaba con el amor entre hermanos, y a pesar de la precaria situación parental, eso no evitaba que ellos no le mostraran el suficiente apoyo a todo lo que sus hijos se proponían, en especial a ella. Era el sueño de sus padres que la pelirroja fuera quien levantara a la familia, nada tenía que ver con sus veinte años recién cumplidos o que fuera la primera hija de la familia, era más una cuestión de favoritismo; era considerada la más inteligente, no sólo por sus padres, sus hermanos también la veían graduándose de la universidad, y consiguiendo un buen hombre, o incluso si ella lo deseaba, obteniendo un trabajo que le permitiera explotar al máximo sus habilidades matemáticas.

Para Marín ese era un sueño distante de su realidad, alejado de lo que ella era, o al menos creía ser, por eso se iba. Si fuera la hija perfecta que se presumía era, no había razón para salir a hurtadillas de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras casi sin respirar. Esas malditas escaleras rechinaban cuando alguien las usaba.

Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal, su maleta, sostenida por sus dos manos, fue colocada justo arriba de sus pies mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Miró a todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien que la escuchara en medio de su huida, que la viera, que lo evitara. Suspiró, dejó su maleta en el suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje mirando su casa, después de todo sería la última vez que la vería. Trató de tomar una fotografía mental de todos y cada uno de los rincones de su viejo hogar; sabía que a pesar de tratar de regresar eso no sería posible. En cuanto su padre se levantara, iría a asegurarse de que todo en el invernadero estuviera bien, tocaría las puertas de los cuartos de sus tres hijos, e iría a bañarse mientras la señora de la casa iniciaba con la preparación del desayuno; minutos después se escucharían las puertas de los cuartos abrirse y sus hermanos se sentarían en el comedor; las discusiones iniciarían y en ese momento, tal vez, comenzarían a notar su ausencia. Su madre gritaría su nombre, sus hermanos continuarían peleando, su padre saldría de la ducha y también gritaría hasta que decidieran mandar a su hermana al cuarto, ahí se darían cuenta, justo en ese momento su familia sentiría odio hacia ella, o al menos eso pensaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el silencio se terminó, el ruido de una motocicleta estacionándose justo enfrente de su casa se escuchó. Era el momento.

Volvió a suspirar y tomó su maleta. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al recordar que haría algo que por lo general sólo leía en novelas de aventura o romance, sus temas preferidos. En cierto modo era un cliché; la chica diferente y que presumía de una vida difícil escapaba a mitad de la noche, casi mañana, con su novio igual de diferente y extraño.

Caminó firme a pesar de que sus piernas querían comenzar a temblar, pero eso trató de justificarlo con el frío de esa noche de octubre que entró en cuanto abrió la puerta de entrada; pudo ver a su novio y su motocicleta justo frente al jardín, tal y cómo él le había prometido que estaría. Apretó la agarradera de su maleta; no llevaba mucho, cinco cambios de ropa, su cartera con varios billetes de distintas denominaciones y un poster arrugado de su banda favorita: Led Zeppelin. Caminaba lentamente, parte de ella le decía que debía de regresar, pero otra parte le decía que apresurara el paso y fuera en busca de lo que ella en realidad quería.

\- ¿Estas lista? – le preguntó el joven de ojos verdes de la motocicleta mientras le tendía un casco, él no se había quitado el suyo ya que consideraba que no era necesario. Ella miró hacia atrás para darle un último vistazo a su casa color azul claro.

\- Sí.


End file.
